Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $2$ and $x$ and add $-8$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-4$ and the product of $5$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $2$ and $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $-8$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ - 8$ What is the quantity of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x - 8) = \color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ What is the sum of $-4$ and $\color{orange}{5(2x-8)}$ $5(2x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x-8)-4$.